The Dark Knight's Alliance
by Dead stroke360
Summary: A brand new series of batxwonder one-shots. will include some league members, hope you enjoy! new one-shots coming soon!
1. Clayface

Batman sat down on his chair and began to work with his computer. Suddenly an alert sign popped up on his screen. Clayface was on the loose. Batman watched the security footage of Clayface robbing a bank and devouring the guards. Batman stood up from his chair and grabbed a pen and paper. He was going to need some help fighting this beast.

Diana Prince sat down by the river in her homeland when she heard footsteps approaching. "Princess Diana you have a message" the messenger informed her. She got up and took the letter in her hands. Dear Diana, Clayface is on the loose and I request your help –Bruce. Diana wrapped up the note and put it in her belt. She placed her sword and shield on her back and raced off to Gotham

Bruce stood there on top of the GCPD building, his bat symbol flashing in the sky. Soon the form of a beautiful black haired woman stood in view. "Your request is granted" Diana flew down beside him. Batman shut off the light and get out his tracker. He saw the red dot heading for the abandon warehouse by the Gotham harbor. Bruce put away the tracker and looked at Diana. "Lets go."

Batman drove down the street on his motorcycle, an earpiece in his right ear. Bruce heard a buzzing and turned on his earpiece. "What is it Diana?"

"I don't mean to interrupt the crisis going on, but is there a reason you asked me to aid you in combat?"

"You're a close friend, besides I know I can count on you."

"You sure Bruce?" Diana looked down at him driving and grinned.

"Diana can we save this for later? I have other things to focus on."

"Alright sorry, but next time it wouldn't kill you to write more detail in your letters."

Batman pulled up by the Harbor and Diana landed by his side. Clay seeped through the cracks on the warehouse and splat onto the floor. "You may have your allies, but I have an army!" Clayface crackled. Soon the clay transformed into mutant creatures. Batman and WonderWoman stood back to back ready to take on incoming targets.

Two creatures ran at Batman. He quickly upward punched the first one to the floor, and then he fired three swift kicks to the second creature. A creature with a clay sledgehammer ran at Batman from behind while he battled other clay creatures. "Look out Batman!" Diana leaped in front of the creature and watched him slam his hammer on Diana's shield. She stabbed the creature in the chest, then flipped around and slashed its head off.

Batman flung three batarangs at the creatures. They sliced through there bodies and clay spat onto Batman's armor. Clayface gathered the clay and started to form into a giant beast. Diana lunged at Clayface, but Clayface turned his hand into a hammer and smashed it into Diana's chest. She went flying across the floor. "WonderWoman!" Bruce shouted. He tried to run to her but clay was forming under his feet and holding him in place. Batman pulled out a batarang a hacked off the clay. Bruce flung Diana over his shoulder, pulled out his grappling hook, and flew off onto the nearest warehouse. "That's right Batman you better run!" Clayface sneered. Bruce placed Diana onto the building and looked back to Clayface.

Bruce got out his brace knuckles and placed them on his hand. He got out a canister of explosion gel and spayed some on the brace knuckles. Batman leaped off the building and rammed his fist into Clayface. An explosion went off and clay went flying everywhere. Batman groaned and pulled himself up. He hadn't realized that a cretin princess had swept him off his feet and carried him away.

Bruce awoke back in the Batcave, his armor stripped off and a fresh set of clothes placed on him. Diana walked up to him and smiled. "I had fun tonight Bruce" her smiled was warm.

"Diana there is something I need to tell you. The real reason I messaged you was.." Suddenly Diana leaned in and pressed her lips against his. She stood back and whispered into his ear, "I already know why."


	2. Anger and love

Summary: Batman is infected by Rainbow Rider and its up to the Amazon princess and scarlet speedster to break him from his dark trance.

Batman landed on top of the GCPD building. Jim Gordan faced the Dark knight. "What is it Gordan?" he asked. "We need your help on a case. A Meta-Human who can bring out a person's inner anger is on the loose and we thought you could help us track him." Batman narrowed his eyes. "I will look into it, but may I ask for a name?" Gordon cleared his throat and said, "Roy G Bivolo."

Batman pulled up into the cave and climbed out of the Bat-Mobile. He made his way to his computer and searched up a list of contacts. Once he found the right contact he dialed the number. Soon he got a response, "Hello you called?" Batman took a deep breath then began. "Hello Barry I hope your not busy because right now im dealing with a Meta-Human crisis."

"Really? Well im in the middle of a West family reunion but I will come as soon as I can."

"Very well you know where to find me."

An incoming message displayed across the computer screen. "What is it Gordan?" Batman questioned. "We found him by the Gotham bank on the south if you hurry now then you can catch up with him." Bruce climbed out of his chair but was suddenly greeted by Alfred. "Sir you have a visitor" he moved aside revealing the beautiful Amazon princess Diana Prince. "Hello Bruce."

"Diana what brings you here?"

"Well I was in town so I decided to come for a visit."

"Well I would love to chat but I need to be somewhere right now."

"A case? Would you need my help?"

"No thank you but I will be back shortly if you would like to stay and make yourself comfortable."

"Alright then I will see you after your case."

Batman climbed into the Bat-Mobile and zoomed off. He pulled up at the bank just in time because he could see Roy walking down the steps of the bank, the sounds of fighting people in the back. Batman leaped out of the vehicle and landed in front of him. "Mr. Bivolo may I ask you come with me" his eyes made contact with his. "Sure thing but first can you tell me if there's something in my eyes?" he eyes shined red. "Your magic doesn't work on me, my lenses prevent it" Batman sneered. "What a shame" Roy grabbed the tips of his cowl and ripped the cowl off his body. Batman flung smoke pellets to the floor so no one would see his face, but that wasn't enough to stop the red eyes from staring deep into his. Batman could feel the rage rising in his body as he grabbed the cowl from his grasp and placed it back on his body. Bivolo disappeared leaving Batman standing there under hi trance. Soon cop cars pulled up and Gordan ran up to the Batman. "Where did he go?" he questioned Batman, that's when he noticed his shining red eyes.

Diana sat there in the cave beginning to worry. Bruce hadn't been back for some time now. A streak of light flashed into the room and she recognized her fellow league member Barry Allen. "Hey Diana! Happen to see Bruce anywhere?" he looked at her. "He had a case to attend to but it's been a while since he left." Barry nodded, "Do you know where he went for this case?" She shrugged. Barry walked up to the desk and noticed the picture on the desk. "Oh no" he gasped. Diana raised a brow, " oh no what?" Barry turned and showed her the picture. "This is a dangerous Meta-Human called Rainbow Rider. If this is who he went after then who knows what happened to him." Diana climbed out of the chair and faced him; "We need to find him then."

Diana walked down the streets of Gotham. She wore her full armor and a sword and shield on her back. If they were right he would be by the Gotham bank. She activated her ear-piece and murmured, "Im I close Barry?"

"It should be around the corner."

"Alright then" she shut off her earpiece and noticed the flashing red and blue lights. She raced to the lights and froze. Unconscious cops lay around the street and three cars were smashed and shattered. She saw Batman holding Jim in the air. "Batman!" she exclaimed. Batman turned his head and dropped Jim to the ground. "WonderWoman you shouldn't be here" he boomed. "Batman what have you done? What's gotten into you?"

"Im fine!" he growled and his eyes lit up red.

"No you're not fine. That Meta-Human has done something to you and you need help!"

Batman pulled back his arm and swung his fist straight at her. She put up her bracelets and deflected his hit.

Batman got into a stance and glared at her. She knew the only way out was fighting back so she too got into a stance. Of course she couldn't bare to hurt him, just stop him before he could cause any more harm. Batman charged at her and rolled onto the ground, then flung three Batarangs at her. A flash of light zoomed in front of her and caught two of them while the other was lodged into his foot. Barry yelped and stood on his knees. "Barry!" Diana gasped at her wounded friend. Batman activated his electricity gloves and approached them. Barry pushed himself up and in front of Diana, "I can take him." his cut leg prevented him from his true speed but he caught enough to be face to face with the Dark knight. Batman punched Flash in the chest and left shoulder then went for his face only to have his fist caught. Flash lashed his foot out against his chest then rammed his fist into both of hi shoulders knocking him backwards. Batman slammed his foot into the Flash's wounded leg then jabbed his fist into his jaw sending him rolling across the stone ground.

Diana dragged her wounded friend to the side then ran at Batman. She punched him in the face with her right fist, with her left she jabbed it into his neck. Batman stumbled backwards and gasped for breath. Diana ran at him and kicked him in the chest then swung her foot under his feet knocking him to the ground. "Im sorry I had to do that Bruce" she leaned down and reached out her hand. Batman grabbed it and flipped her over, and then he flung smoke pellets into her face. Diana coughed as smoke covered her face. She pulled her self up but the smoke was still surrounding her. Batman swung his fists and punched her in the stomach, chest, and spun around and smacked his fore arm spikes into her arm. He pulled his hand back leaving the spikes lodged into her arms. New spikes grew in the place of the old ones.

Diana stumbled backwards as her arm leaked blood. Batman activated his gloves again and gave a fury of blows to her chest sending shocks into her body. He finished off by swinging his foot across her neck flipping her over to the floor. "Diana!" Barry yelped as she hit the ground. Batman turned around to face the Flash. "Time to finish the job" he slowly approached Flash as if he was a piece of prey. Diana grabbed her lasso and flung it across his neck and pulled him to the floor. She grabbed Batman's arms and held him down. He struggled in her grasp but she held it tight. "Bruce please I know your in there" she whispered softly. Batman stopped struggling and looked into her eyes. He felt hope, warmth, and passion. The anger faded away and he looked around. "Diana what's going on?"

The princess smiled and pressed her lips against his. "Love is stronger then anger" is all she said.


	3. Batman vs green arrow pt 1

Summary: When WonderWoman catches Batman kissing Black Canary she seeks comfort from Oliver queen. Will Batman and her fix this or will it be too late? Part 1…

Batman ran down the top of the building chasing after Man-Bat, Black Canary at his side. Man-Bat flew into the air and crackled wickedly. Batman fired his grapping gun around his wing and tugged him down. He struggled in his grasp but with one more tug he smashed into the ground. Canary jabbed her knee into his chest and pinned his neck with her dark black staff. "Hand me the cuffs please" she called to Batman. He put the metal cuffs on his hands and stared down at him. The GCPD arrived and Batman, Black Canary left the scene.

Diana Price flew over the Gotham buildings in search of her boyfriend, Batman. She turned her head each way but still couldn't see track him. She made her way to the large bridge when she noticed two outlines. She Instantly

Recognized Batman. She landed on the bridge and saw him talking to the beautiful blonde, Black Canary.

"Thank you Canary for your help."

"Oh it was no problem bats."

"Well I better get going."

"Wait Batman.." Suddenly Black Canary grabbed his shoulders and kissed on the lips. What was more of a shock to Diana was that Bruce wrapped his arms around the short Blonde and kissed her in return. Tears slid down Diana's face as she watched in agony. She quickly turned away and raced off into the sky. That's when Batman noticed her flying away. "Oh god what have I done" he said in a hushed voice to himself. Black Canary left and Batman remained on the bridge.

Should I go talk to her? No she probably hates me now. Good going Bruce you always somehow find a way to hurt your loved ones the most. Batman let out a deep sigh as he took off his cowl. He approached the edge of the bridge looking out to the ocean. His cowl in his hands, he began to think quietly to himself.

Oliver Queen searched through his dresser quietly and he pulled out a fancy suit. Even if he wasn't going anywhere he thought it would look well for the night. He walked into his living room, turned on the fireplace, and made himself a pot of coffee. Suddenly he heard a knock on his door. He approached the door and opened it. Diana stood there, tears streaming from her face. "Diana? What happened?" he asked the saddened princess. She threw herself at him and hugged him tight, her tears soaking his shoulder. "There there Diana it's going to be ok. Let me get you a warm cup of coffee and something else to wear." He led her to his room were he gave her a pretty blue dress. While she dressed into her new clothing he got her a warm cup of coffee. The two sat by the fireplace and let the flames warm them up before talking to each other.

"Alright Diana tell me what happened."

"I was going to see Bruce (sniffle) and.. and.."

"And what?"

"I.. I saw him kiss Black Canary."

Oliver stared at her in shock. Sure he knew they had a close friendship but betraying them both by sharing a kiss? Was it really worthwhile? "You poor thing im so sorry to hear that" she leaned on his chest and he gently stroked her hair. "Bruce was so good to me and I trusted him.. why would he do this?"

"Some things just happen Diana (sigh)."

"I wish they didn't."

She took a drink of coffee then sniffled again. "It may seem bad now Diana but you cant let it get the best of you. If he really is sorry he will come to you."

"Do you think he will come?"

"He would be foolish not too. You're a smart, beautiful, kindhearted woman Diana."

"Thank you Oliver. This is what I needed, a friend to talk to and to help me out."

"Im here for you princess and don't forget that."

They sat at the fire silently staring at the flickering flames. Oliver looked at Diana and could see the sleepiness in her eyes. He placed a pillow on the floor for her to lay on and covered her with a blanket. He walked to the bottom floor of his apartment and approached a glass case, which contained his uniform. He put on his uniform and flung his bow and arrows over his shoulder. He disappeared to Gotham.

Bruce stood there on the bridge still looking at the ocean. What if I lost her for good? Will she ever look at me the same? Anger started to replace the guilt he felt. He flung his cowl into the ocean and tears started to form in his eyes. Suddenly he heard noises behind him. he wiped his eyes and turned around to come face to face with Green Arrow. "We meet again Batman."


	4. Batman vs green arrow pt 2

Summary: Part 2 Green Arrow confronts Batman

Batman glared at him. "What do you want Green Arrow?" "How could you hurt her like that?" he instantly spat. Batman narrowed his eyes, "Hurt whom?" Oliver locked eyes onto him, "Don't act foolish you know whom!" Oliver clutched his bow hard in his hands. "How would you know I hurt anybody? She came to you didn't she?" "Were not here to talk about me." "Answer the question!" Bruce hollered. "So what she came to me? It doesn't matter anyway, at least she had someone to come to."

Batman stormed up to him and faced him harshly. "Stay away from her!" Oliver pulled his lip back into a snarl, "And what if I don't?" BLAM Bruce lashed out his fist knocking Oliver to the ground. Oliver fired a swift kick to his chin, quickly leaping up to his feet. "Fight on." He pulled out an arrow and fired at Bruce. He moved to the side missing the arrow then swung his foot at Oliver's face. Oliver ducked barely missing his foot, and then he leaped back and fired another arrow, which entered Bruce's chest. Bruce clutched the arrow and snapped it in his hands. Batman unsheathed his fore-arm spikes and swung them at the dark green archer. Oliver swung his bow and clashed it with the spikes. "Sorry but wooden bows are out of stock" Oliver smirked under his hood as he rammed his bow into Batman's chest sending the Dark knight stumbling backwards. Before he could regain his footing Oliver fired two explosive arrows at him.

They collided with his chest the explosion sent him flying over the bridge. Oliver didn't dare look back, he flung his bows and arrows across his back and began to flee. He hadn't noticed the grappling hook that was attached to the bridge that held the Dark knight from tumbling into the water. Batman pulled himself up and followed after him.

Oliver vanished into the Gotham church, Batman at his heels. Bruce entered the church and scanned the area looking for the blonde playboy. He noticed the wooden door that led to the top of the tower was opened. He ran into the area and climbed to the top. The golden church bell stood there as the two came face to face once more. "It ends here" Oliver fired two arrows. Batman countered the move with three swift batarangs. The first knocked the bow out of his hands while the other two sliced through the strap holding his arrows that fell over the edge.

Oliver ran at him and swung his fist at his face. Batman turned to the side, grabbed his arm, and flung him into the bell. A loud ring could be heard as Oliver stumbled backwards dizzily. Batman lunged kicked him over the edge finishing their fight. Oliver screamed as he fell down, down, down. A shadow scooped him up and he vanished from view. Bruce turned around and saw three shapes in front of him. Wonderwoman, Aquaman, and Oliver.

"How did you find us?" Bruce questioned them. Aquaman approached him and handed him his cowl. "I found this in the ocean and sensed you were in danger so I contacted Wonderwoman and she brought us here." Batman looked at the dark haired woman, who did not return his stare. Bruce let out a heavy sigh and approached her. "Diana im… im sorry for what I did. I never meant to hurt you. It hurt me two… I thought I would loose you for good…" He confessed. The Amazon princess looked at him. "Do you really love me?" "With all my heart princess" he got onto his knees and bowed to her. Diana smiled. "I forgive you" she leaned down and kissed Bruce. "Come on now lets get you two back to the watch tower."

**Hey guys sorry for my lack of updates finals have been making me work my butt off. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I have an alternate ending if you guys would like to see that. I want to say thanks to everyone who has been reading my story means a lot to me and I also want to say I know im not the best speller but I promise im working on fixing those errors. Thank you and have a nice day!**


	5. The league

The bright morning sun shined through the window onto the sleeping couple, Bruce and Diana. Bruce let out a yawn and silently slipped out of bed and into his morning robe. Once he got his cup of coffee he walked out to his mailbox. He sipped his coffee as he flipped through the mail when a letter caught his attention. He quickly made his way to the bat cave.

Diana rubbed her eyes as she put on sweat pants and a tee shirt. She noticed the entrance to the bat cave half opened. She walked down the steps and noticed Bruce on sitting by his desk. "Good morning" she greeted him. He didn't respond. "What's wrong?" she looked over his shoulder and saw the letter in his hands. "Ra's Al Ghul as requested me to meet him at his temple." Diana gasped. "What does that man want?" she asked. Bruce shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever it is I can tell its not good. I need to pack for the journey" he got out of his chair. "No Bruce wait im coming with you" she insisted. "No Princess it's to dangerous I don't want you getting hurt." She frowned, "I can handle myself Bruce."

He let out a sigh and rubbed his head. "Alright you can come." Together the two heroes suited up in their uniforms and traveled to the temple.

The two landed on the temple gates and watched as they slid open. Ra's soon greeted them. "Hello detective, seems you brought a friend to" he eyed Diana. "Yes a friend… what is the meaning of this? Why have you called me here?" he narrowed his eyes. Ra's gave a simple smile, "Its been a while detective I thought we should catch up on recent news and other things." Batman still had his eyes narrowed but said no more. "Follow me."

The two entered the temple and quietly followed Ra's when something leaped down from the top level and in front of them. "Hello father its been awhile- who's this?" Damian turned his gaze from Bruce to Diana. "Hello Damian- this is my new girlfriend Diana Prince" he introduced her. She held out her hand for a shake but he didn't take it. He looked her from top to bottom. "Hmm she's beautiful indeed but.." Bruce interrupted him. "Excuse me Damian but we have important business to attend to." Damian shrugged, "Alright then don't let me stop you, oh and welcome to the family Diana" He vanished back onto the top floor.

"You didn't tell him abut us?" she looked at Bruce. "Well no… until now" he replied. She groomed her hair back, "He seemed to take it well considering that im your new girlfriend and all." "That's because he knows he doesn't want to hurt me. Deep down I know this pains him but he is a tough cookie and nothing will get him off guard." Diana looked at her feet silently. "I hope he doesn't hate me," she murmured. "Of course he doesn't he just needs some time to get used to it that's all" he reinsured her. "Shall we move on?" He had forgotten Ra's was here. Bruce nodded and they continued on their way.

"Bruce!" Talia came running at him and flung her arms around his neck. Soon her lips met his in a kiss. Diana held back the urge to attack the woman kissing Bruce. "Hello Talia" he replied gently pushing her off him. "My daughter attend to training, me and Bruce have some things to talk about." She nodded and left, passing a glare to Diana. What a great first impression, she thought. She waited outside as the two men chatted. She couldn't help but listen when she heard her name be mentioned. "So I see you have a new woman correct?"

"Yes Ra's but what does it concern you?"

"Oh nothing I just assumed you would want the leagues approval about this."

"I don't need the leagues approval. I know she is worthy."

"She may be worthy to you but what would others think? I suggest having her dual for her worth."

"Dual? Dual who?"

"Talia."

Diana suddenly pushed herself into the room. "I accept this dual!"

The two women stood there on top of a mountain facing each other. They had both changed into matching tank tops and sweat pants. "Are you prepared?" Ra's announced. "We are" they replied. "Begin!"

The two women charged at each other. Talia did a forward roll knocking Diana off her feet. She then got her into a head lock Squeezing on her neck. Diana grasped her arm and flipped her over, breaking her hold. Diana then picked up Talia off the ground and threw her across the ground. Talia leaped to her feet and fired two kicks to Diana's chest; she then round kicked her in the ribs. Bruce began to rush out but was held back by Ra's.

Diana spat onto the floor and pushed herself up. She punched Talia across the face with her right fist then fired a blow to her stomach with her left. Diana swung her fist straight for her head but surprisingly Talia caught it, twisted her arm, and then kicked her to the ground. Ra's threw two swords onto the ground. They grabbed them quickly and clashed the blades together. "Give up Princess he is mine!" "Never!"

They broke apart and swung their blades counting each move at a swift pace. Talia slashed her left leg and shoulder sending blood onto her tank top. Diana grunted and flipped into the air, coming down with a swift strike across Talia's chest. She stumbled backwards from the blow but swung for her head, clashing their blades once again. This time Talia scooped the blade out of Diana's hands and shoved her close to the edge.

Talia dove in for a stab to Diana's chest but she moved to the side. Diana shoved her hands against Talia's back and she stumbled over the edge. Talia closed her eyes ready to hit the ground but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw Diana holding her hand tightly. "What are you doing?" she growled. "Worthy or not your not going to die" Diana replied. "Just let me go!" she screamed. Diana started to pull her up when she suddenly bit her hand. Diana lost her grip and Talia went flying down. The sound of silence indicated that Talia had hit the bottom. "The match is over Diana Prince has won."

Bruce and Diana had said their goodbyes and were leaving when Bruce stopped her. "What was that back there? Why did you accept the dual?" she sighed. "I.. I thought Talia would win you back so I accepted the dual to prove my worth to you. I did it for you." "Princess I love you. Talia had her chances but that's over now. The only one I love is you" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "I love you too Bruce."

**Hey guys sorry for lack of updates for this series. Here's a fresh new oneshot just for you guys. Enjoy!**


	6. Flashpoint AU

Flashpoint AU where Bruce Wayne is Batman also spoilers

Diana sat on the white silk covered bed sharping her sword. The night before she had an affair with the king of Atlantis himself, Aquaman. She never intended this to happen and the whole time she felt guilty. She knew she was betraying him, her true love, Batman. He would be very upset when he heard of what she had done. She didn't even know why this happened, their was something about Aquaman that appealed to her and grabbed her in. She knew she would have to tell Batman the truth soon but now was not the time. She heard footsteps approaching then Aquaman's wife Mera appeared in the door way. Her face was as red as her hair. Diana knew that she had found out what she had done with Aquaman. "You will pay for touching my husband you amazon filth!"

...

Batman walked down the halls of the temple in search of his beautiful amazon princess. He continued on the path when he heard screams of battle coming from another room. One of the screams belonged to Diana. He raced off in the screams direction in a hurry. Once he raced into the room he saw Queen Mera and Diana facing off in a deep combat.

...

"Get away from her!" Bruce boomed and lunged at Mera. She quickly moved aside as Batman rolled across the golden and white ground. Batman elbowed her in the chest then with his free hand he punched her in the face. She stumbled backwards from the blow as he fired his form arm spikes into her chest sparing bold. Mera snarled and whirled two orbs of water at Batman sending him flying into the wall. "Bruce!" Diana raced to his side. "Go princess I will handle this" he huffed. "But Bruce.." "Go Diana." She didn't hesitate this time. She ran out of the room

...

Diana stood on the sandy shore in worry. Batman hadn't returned from the fight yet and she felt sick inside thinking he had been killed. She told herself that he was still alive that he would come back for her. Suddenly a shadow walked out of the temple. It was Batman, and in his arms was Mera's limp body. Her throat had been slashed open. "I had no choice" Batman sighed. Diana placed her hand on his shoulder. "You did it in self defense Bruce, don't be hard on yourself." He shook his head and looked at her. "I killed her.. It's only right if I take in her body." Diana eyes widened. "Bruce let me come with you.. It's dangerous.." "No Diana this is something I have to do alone."

...

Batman was flung onto a gray ship his arms and legs chained with silver metal. Aquaman along with Aqualad and Orm stood over him. "Bruce Wayne you killed my wife and now you will face two of my greatest warriors in a battle to the death. If you beat them you will live but if you loose.. You will most likely all ready be dead." Aquaman threw him a razor sharp golden blade and unchained him. "Let the battle commence!"

...

Bruce was ready. He slammed his knee into Aqualad's stomach making him loose his breath then he stuffed a pile of smoke pellets into his face. The smoke entered his systems and he dropped unconscious. Batman quickly rolled under Orm's feet knocking him to the floor and obtaining the golden blade at the same time. Orm pushed himself up then blasted him with powerful sonic waves. Bruce stumbled backwards then he swung the blade which clashed with Orm's staff. Orm shoved him to the ground then slammed the end of his staff on his leg roughly. Bruce screeched in agonized pain. Orm picked him off the ground, punched him in the face, and then kicked him in the chest sending him flying across the deck. Orm charged at him again but Bruce was ready. He slammed his fore head into Orm's face then kneed him twice in the jaw. With the finishing move he flung three explosive batarangs setting off minor explosions against his chest. Orm rolled across the floor leaving the final battle for him and Aquaman.

...

"Impressive Bruce I'm surprised that you made it this far but now the final battle begins" Aquaman pulled out his golden trident. Bruce was about to charge when slimy pink tentacles wrapped around him and pulled him back. Bruce looked behind him and saw a creature of unimaginable belief. The creature know as the Karacken. It held him back as Aquaman slowly approached him. A wicked smirk crossed his face. "Long live the Batman." He jabbed the trident through his chest killing him.

...

Diana sat on the shore as the sun was setting. That's when she saw the body float onto shore. "Bruce!" Tears streamed down her face as she picked up the limp body. Their was a large red hole through his chest. Diana clenched her fists in a mixture of sadness and fury. "You will pay for your crime Aquaman. You will pay."

Hey guys sorry I have not been updating some of my stories lately. I have been having computer problems and I have been into my other stories lately. But I promise I will update more often when I can. Thanks for the support and peace out!


	7. The Jealous Bat

The jealous bat

A shadow glided through the night. It rolled across a building and leaped up standing on its two feet. Walking out from the darkness was Barbara Gordon aka Batgirl. She removed her cowl and shook out her long red hair. What stood before her was the city of Gotham, which was lit up with beautiful lights that ran through out the streets. Gotham may be a criminal paradise, but it was also her home, the place she grew up, the place where she discovered her path as the vigilante Batgirl with the help of Batman of course. She hadn't admitted it to him up close but deep down she had grown a crush on her mentor and hoped one day that they could be something. Something called romance.

...

Her sight seeing was interrupted when her earpiece began to go off. She answered with joyful tone. "What is it Batman?" She questioned through the earpiece. "I need you to report to the cave immediately. Batman out." Barbara made her way to the Batcave wondering what was so important that she needed to come immediately. She entered through the secret entrance to the cave, climbing up the dark stairs as questions stirred in her mind. Suddenly she not only saw Batman but next to his side was the bright colored Wonder Woman. Uh oh Barbara thought as she faced the two. "Batgirl their is something I need to tell you. You already have heard of Wonder Woman correct? We'll I want to inform you that we are now in a relationship."

...

Barbara felt like her heart shattered into pieces. Bruce Wayne, the Batman, the handsome playboy billionaire, has finally found a woman to love and it wasn't her. A mixture of pain, anger, and sadness filled up inside. "What makes you think you are worthy of Bruce!" She suddenly burst out and jabbed her finger angrily at Wonder Woman. Batman looked at the young woman in shock. He hadn't expected this from her. The rest of the family had taken it better then this. "Barbara what has gotten into you?" He reached out his hand for her shoulder but she slapped it away in fury. "Don't touch me!" Her shout echoed throughout the cave. "Barbara..." It was too late. She had already stormed out of the cave. Alfred walked down the steps of the Batcave holding a tray of tea. "Not taking it so we'll hmm Master Bruce?"

...

Barbara sat on top of a building, her cape wrapped around her body. She looked at her feet, a sad expression crossing her face. "Hey Babs what's wrong?" She heard the voice of Dick Grayson aka Nightwing. "Nothing Dick I'm fine" she replied. "Bruce told me what happened. Why did you freak out?" He asked again. "Look,I don't think Bruce should start settling down with a woman just yet ok!" She hissed. "You would if it were you who he loved." Barbara leaped to her feet. "What makes you say that?" "Its obvious you like him. I could tell by the way you act around him."She sighed. Was it really that noticeable. "So what if I so like him? Don't I deserve to grieve ?" A tear slid down her cheek. "You don't deserve to Grieve if you know that you and Bruce wouldn't work out. Look you don't have to like Diana but at least apologize for what you did back there." She wiped her tears. "Fine."

...

Barbara had returned to the Batcave, told Bruce how she really felt, and apologized for her reaction. In the end she was forgiven and Bruce stayed her loyal mentor and friend, and she felt good now that was off her chest. That's when she realized that it wasn't Bruce that was always their for her, but it was Dick. This whole time she was after the Bat, when the wing of the night was their to support her. That changed from there on. Bruce had his Wonder Woman and she had her Nightwing.

...

Nightwing and Batgirl stood on top of the same building once again. Their eyes locked and in that moment they kissed. This was the kiss she was waiting for. The real true loves kiss.


	8. a holiday tale

It was Christmas time and the justice league were spending it together at the watch tower, with the addition of some other family and friends. Flash and Green Lantern were decorating the tower, Lois Lane was baking cookies, Wonder woman and Hawkgirl were fixing up the tree, Superman was making hot chocolate, and the others were out buying holiday movies. Everyone was here and active, expect Batman. "Hey Diana where is Bruce?" the man of steel asked as he heated up the hot chocolates with his heat vision. "He said he needed to patrol Gotham before coming. You know how it is, Bruce always chooses this day to remember his parents. I feel bad for him."

Clark nodded and placed the drinks on a silver tray before putting them down on a table. Flash zoomed in with a red and white box in his hands. "Guess what guys? i got ugly sweaters for everyone!" He opened the box and zoomed around the room handing everyone their new sweaters. Each of them put on the sweaters. "Gotta admit it Flash they sure are ugly" Hal remarked. "That's the point" Barry grinned. A few minutes later Batman and the rest of the leauge arrived. "Look what i got for you" Diana handed Bruce his sweater. He looked at it with a unsure expression on his face before denying it. "Sorry but its not my fashion." Diana frowned, "I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." she dragged him out of the room and stuffed the sweater on him. "See isn't that better?" she smirked. "Not at all" he mumbled. "Oh stop acting like a Grinch and go have fun" she gently pushed him into the room. He picked up some hot chocolate, took a cookie, and then sat on a orange beanbag in front of the TV. He grimly eat his cookie and drank his hot chocolate.

"Its movie time!" Hal announced. The league gathered around the TV with cookies, drinks, or blankets. "Is there room for one more?" Diana asked Bruce with a smile. "Sure thing princess" he replied. she crawled in next to him and rested her head on his chest. Bruce put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. The rest of the time they rested and watched movies. Bruce looked at Diana who was asleep next to him. He kissed her forehead and smiled brightly. Maybe Christmas wasn't as bad as he made it to be.

* * *

**Hey guys! i just want to address some stuff**

**1 yes im aware of the hate comments on these one shots. I dont really care if they think my stories are stupid or out of place ok? just because i dont write the way some people want me to write doesn't mean my stories are bad. If you dont like the way i write my stories then why bother reviewing? just to bring me down? because it doesn't work on me lol**

**2 i decided to do Christmas story because i felt like it. don't like that then fine, you don't have to like it. **

**3 yes i know my grammar is not the best but come on im only a beginner, im going to make my mistakes and then im going to fix them. I will slowly learn more but for now forgive me if i mess up a name or word.**

**Well now thats out of the way i want to say thanks to the people who actually like my one shots. Thank you very much guys it means a lot to know i have real fans :) anyway peace out! **


	9. Batman for a day

The Dark Knight rarely got sick but today was the day he finally got something. He sat on his chair working on his computer as he coughed and sneezed, blowing his snot into a tissue. He would always hide his sickness from the other household members because he didn't want anyone to worry about him but Diana Prince was smarter then he thought.

"Bruce your sick! You need to go to bed and rest" she ordered him. "No Captain Boomerang is on the loose and I need to stop him" he replied. "Then I will stop him" she replied. Bruce shook his head, "Wonder Woman in Gotham? No that would not end well." She rubbed her chin thinking to herself when an idea hit her. "Why don't I go as Batman and stop him?" Bruce nearly choked. "A girl Batman? Batgirl makes sense but a female Dark Knight? That's even more crazy then the Wonder Woman idea." Diana frowned. "I will not stop bugging you until you get some rest!" Bruce sighed in defeat, "Fine I will go take a nap but you stay out of this." She watched him walk away before taking manners into her own hands.

She opened up the glass case and put on the bat suit. It was a bit tight but she could manage. "Looks like I'm going to be Batman for a day" she grinned. She flew out of the bat cave and disappeared into the night.

"Aye hurry up with those boxes!" Captain Boomerang ordered his men. Suddenly there was a crush and Batman came flying through the glass. "Get him boys! Wait a girl? A female Batman.. Now that's something you don't see everyday." The men began firing at Diana but the bullets bounce off her chest. "Alright boys time to teach you a lesson." She leaped down and fired a fury of punches and kicks taking down the men easily. Captain Boomerang flung a silver boomerang at her slicing her cheek. She let out a hiss as blood tickled down. She charged at him and swung her fist for his face but he swiftly blocked it and kicked her across the face knocking her to the floor.

She pushed herself up and fired a punch to his gut knocking the air out of him. As he stumbled back she fired a kick to his neck sending him unconscious. As blue and red lights shined through the glass Diana tied him up before making her exit.

She slipped through the window of Bruce's bedroom and removed the cowl looking down at him. He was peacefully sleeping just as she wanted him too. She leaned down and kissed his fore head, "Rest my Dark Knight."


	10. desires (Nolan-Verse)

Bruce Wayne looked out the large glass windows of Wayne Enterprise. He sighed to himself as he thought about Rachel Dawes, his former love. She had went off and dated District Attorney Harvey Dent. Bruce knew she was happier with Harvey then she ever was with him. He needed a friend for comfort, and that friend was Diana Prince.

Diana Prince arrived in an elevator, making her way into the room. She looked at Bruce, her fellow ally and friend. "You called?" she walked up beside him. Bruce turned to face her, "I just needed a friend for comfort." She gazed into his eyes, "What happened?" Bruce sighed before explaining the story. She nodded in understanding. "Does she know you love her?" she asked. "Im not sure.. it doesn't matter anyway. Shes better off with Harvey" he said.

"Do you think that's the truth?" She said. "No, Harvey is a nice guy and all but I don't think there right for each other." She nodded, "Bruce, you must let your heart choose what it desires. The heart knows best." He nodded and smiled, "You must know this well." She smiled, "I'm glad I could help." The two hugged.

Batman stood in the blown up and burnt down building, the place where Rachel died. Wonder Woman flew down and looked at him. "I made my choice Diana.. She's dead." Wonder Woman walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

He looked into her eyes. "Its ok. I realize now what I desire, and that's you Diana." He took off his cowl and kissed her softly. She kissed him back, placing a hand on his cheek. Bruce put his cowl back on then picked her up bridal style before carrying her back to Wayne Manor.


End file.
